The present invention relates to a connection socket for a portable terminal, and more particularly, to a connection socket for a portable terminal, in which at least two types of connection terminals are connected with two types of connection plugs and are disposed on a same plane so that the overall thickness is reduced.
Generally, a portable terminal is equipped with functions including not only voice call but also video call, input and output of information, data storage, Internet communication, and the like.
Recently, such functions are more diversified and various contents are applied through the portable terminal. Accordingly, the portable terminal is equipped with complex functions including not only phone calling but also personal information and credit payment, photo and video taking, music and video playing, game, broadcasting reception, and the like. Also, a multimedia device may be implemented by combining those functions.
Due to the various additional functions, the portable terminal is provided with various types of connection modules corresponding to necessary sockets. The sockets and the connection modules may include a universal serial bus (USB) port for taking data in and out of a mobile communication terminal as desired by a user, and an input and output port for connection of an input and output device interfacing signals of an earphone, a remote controller, a television (TV), and the like.
Referring to FIG. 7 showing a connection module for a portable terminal, conventionally, to implement connection of various types of input and output ports with a single socket, a step 2 is formed in a case 1 so that different types of connection terminals 3 and 4 may connect with the socket without interfering with each other. The connection terminals 3 and 4 are arranged separately and alternately at an upper portion and a lower portion of the step 2 to be connected with two types of plugs.
In addition, any one of the different connection terminals 3 and 4, for example the connection terminal 3, may be a movable terminal moving up and down while being connected with a plug connection terminal of a plug inserted in the socket.
Therefore, when the plug is inserted in the socket, the plug connection terminal may be connected with the connection terminal 4 disposed at the upper portion or the connection terminal 3 disposed at the lower portion of the case 1 with respect to the step 2. Therefore, one plug may be connected with the connection terminal 4 disposed at the upper portion while another plug may be connected with the connection terminal 3 disposed at the lower portion.